


Homecoming

by TheBlackMorals



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Realistic, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jonghyun has just returned home and Key has a fetish for making him watch himself in the mirror as he comes undone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

....................................................................................

This can be read as a stand-alone or as part of my SHINee (Jongkey) series:

1\. Love is Not Blind (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/981321).  
2\. Imprints of Love (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/994678).  
3\. Homecoming, this one.

....................................................................................

Jonghyun let out an embarrassingly shaky moan, plump lips quivering as his calloused fingers curled around the smooth edge of the ceramic sink trying in vain to find any kind of purchase. Once again he tried to swallow against the hot lump in his throat, but his mouth had gone completely dry and the person staring back at him in the fogging bathroom mirror looked so disheveled and ravished with carnal desire that he was barely recognizable - of course the tousled newly bleached bright white hair on top of his head didn’t help either.

“ _K-kibum…_ ”

The man in question gazed lazily at him over the bunched muscles of Jonghyun's hunched shoulders, feline eyes dark and predatory as they shone dangerously through the arousal-induced dimness hazing his femininely rounded eyes. They were taunting him, those smoldering panther eyes, daring him to move, to look away as slender fingers stroked leisurely up and down his burning flesh with an all too loose grip. And to make matters worse that infuriating smug smirk on those heart-shaped lips curled mockingly at the corners when their eyes met in their reflection and, _God_ , how Jonghyun wanted to wipe it right off, preferably with a slap or a left hook…

But he was powerless. He was always powerless when it came to Key. He didn’t know what it was about the other man exactly, that had him so weak and pliant, but… or, well, actually he did… It was the way the petite blonde looked at him with such exasperated mock-disdain; the way he so obviously judged him, so publicly taunted him, and how he was always so damn superior and full of himself. It was his sass, his accessories and his BB cream, the eyeliner and hair products and ridiculously colorful designer clothes, and it was downright _infuriating_ … - Oh, yes, and that obnoxious laughter too, which was just a little too loud and a little too forced… When Key touched him all those annoying little things just added to the force and heat of the illegal pleasure; just made Jonghyun even weaker in his knees and even more desperate for it all.

He probably should see someone about that…

“ _F-fuck…_ ”

Jonghyun trembled and a breathy moan rustled past his parted lips as hooded eyes dropped from the embarrassing view of his own undoing and down to the ceramic surface he was so helplessly clinging to, for some reason finding focus on the four toothbrushes neatly aligned in separate cups beside the faucet; one blue, one red, one pink and the last a light mint green. The yellow cup, the fifth cup, at the very end of the row was empty. Minho’s cup…

Swallowing hard against the small shocks of pure pleasure flooding his system whenever that warm, smooth thumb flicked over the ruddy head of his engorged cock to smear at the thick precum beading there, the touch deliciously callous against the sensitive slit, Jonghyun tried to somehow steady his mind enough to actually process what his swimming eyes were seeing. The missing yellow toothbrush was sitting in the red cup - _his_ cup - and he felt a small flare of indignant outrage even through the addling haze of building excitement.

If only he could just release his life-saving hold on the counter for half a second to reach out and --

“ _Don’t look away._ ”

The command was whispered in a silky voice too cool and collected for Jonghyun’s lust-addled mind to handle right now, though the deceptively soft warning was punctuated by a particularly cruel, hard tug at the very tip of his weeping cock half a second later, a pinch against the swollen velvety surface.

“ _A-ah!_ ”

The sudden flash of pain made Jonghyun gasp out a choked whimper, his lust-blown eyes widening as they flew back up in shock, though honestly… it didn’t feel all that bad... Somehow the small flare of hurt just added to the lascivious white heat already curling his fingers and toes - and Jonghyun knew Key saw the shadow of forbidden hunger flicker across his sweaty features. 

 _Dammit_ … His nostrils flared as he tried to stare back at the annoyingly taller blonde with as much heady defiance as he could possibly muster, though with the way his femininely rounded eyes were moist and blown, his kiss-swollen lips quivering and his face flushed to a cute pink hue he looked more like a pouting puppy than anything else.

“ _Don’t you wanna see?_ ”

No...

No, Jonghyun really didn’t. He knew _exactly_ what Key could turn him into; how embarrassingly buttery and pliant he became beneath those skilled fingers that seemed wickedly magical, those lips, that body, and he didn’t need to _see_ it, too. But Key wanted to see - Key wanted _him_ to see – because apparently it wasn’t enough to just hold this power over him. No, as often as possible the petite blonde made sure Jonghyun _saw_ exactly how easily he gave himself over; how prettily he flushed and moaned beneath the skilled strokes of illicit pleasure and carnal sin, how he came undone, and it was just another one of those obnoxious and infuriating things that the feline dancer did that further fueled his fire.

… Okay, yes, he should _definitely_ see someone about that.

“ _Please…_ ”

Jonghyun tried to frown at the lanky man glued heavily against his pleasure-arched back, the fabric between them sweat-soaked and burning uncomfortably against his tingling skin. The sensual weight of him and the way Key was breathing hotly against his bare shoulder only further added to the scalding heat that seemed to fill the very air of the small room making it thick and humid and so very hard to breathe into his aching lungs. God, everything was spinning; blood was rushing loudly in his ears and his blunt nails desperately tried to dig into the ceramic material for any kind of stability in the midst of it all...

“ _Please Kibum…_ ”

Jonghyun just couldn’t take it anymore; every taut muscle of his bulging upper body was tensed, constricted and twitching near painfully, and his sweat-dotted skin was crawling with the desperate need that with every slicked, sinful stroke had built to a roaring beast in the pit of his stomach. He was so close he could literally _taste_ his release on the tip of his tongue, the salt and indecency and perfect sin, and he _needed_ to come… God, he needed to come so bad he couldn’t say with one hundred percent certainty that the glinting rivulets of liquid salt running down his burning cheeks right now were all sweat and not also a few stray tears of exasperation.

“ _Did you miss me?_ ”

The teasing question was whispered in the same silky voice as before, that infamous smug quality to it making Jonghyun grit his teeth hard not to growl in frustration, but he knew that behind those dark panther eyes gazing at him with such superior glee it made his stomach flip-flop there could also be found a soft trace of vulnerability, of truth.

Key hid it well – too damn well – but underneath those flashy designer shirts and sensual chest pops a heart could be found; one just as scared and vulnerable as the rest of theirs. It was the one that had melted the entire female population of Korea into a babbling puddle of goo and adoration when it had taken in Yoogeun with such open arms; the one that showed when he took care of all of them as ‘Key-umma’; and it was the one that Jonghyun knew he held in the palm of his hand no matter how much the taller blonde denied it, denied that he needed anyone, or how far he went to try and prove otherwise.

None of it mattered; Jonghyun knew. He knew just how many tears Key had shed for him at the news of his accident, and during the dreadful weeks to follow when his fate with the company had been under heavy debate, even if no one had seen a single one of them - Jonghyun included. He also knew that even now that beautiful, sassy heart was breaking for him, with both worry and relief, and if only he had had the power to break this little spell he would have turned on the spot and hugged that infuriating man until he turned blue with love.

But, as said, he didn’t have the power. He was powerless. And weak. So weak…. oh, God, so weak…

“ _Y-yes…_ ”

Jonghyun’s usually tenor voice was positively raw, hoarse beyond recognition and lasciviously breathy from the sheer exhaustion of staying upright against the heat and desire curling through his bloodstream. The effeminate blonde was doing that thing that he did that only he could do – or that thing that only he knew of and was allowed to do anyway. That thing that milked precum from him like a steady rivulet of water trickling from a hole in a crumbling dam and made his knees tremble dangerously beneath him while those wicked lips placed scorching hot open-mouthed kisses on the back of his bare shoulder in sloppy randomness.

“ _Oh God, yes…_ ”

It was so amazing; all that never-ending time apart and yet Key still knew every corner of his body, every little trigger of pleasure and every thought going through his mind, as if they had never been apart at all. He knew _exactly_ how close Jonghyun was just then, and he was deliberately slowing his touches to keep him teetering at the very edge of the blessed abyss that made up the little world in which only the two of them belonged. Key knew all too well, dammit.

“ _How much?_ ”

“ _I… Key…_ ”

Jonghyun almost whined when the other man didn’t let up but kept teasing and taunting him as if they had all the time in the world – and then some. He knew it turned Key on when he used his stage name during sex, knew the dirtiness of it excited him, but Jonghyun rarely did so because it felt off to him; when they were together the man he touched and kissed, the man he made love to and the man he loved, was his best friend Kim Kibum and not SHINee’s princess diva Key. But… Jonghyun was down-right desperate now… it had been weeks on end since he had last been touched, since they had last been able to sneak in more than a hurried peck on the lips, and he was about ready to explode…

Literally.

“ _Please…_ ”

Jonghyun rolled his narrow hips to punctuate his plea, grinding his muscled ass back against the taller man’s crotch looking for any kind of added friction that would let him push over, and the delicious hardness he found there beneath layers of cloth had his weeping cock twitching hard with desire and arousal between those able fingers. Key had missed him too, it seemed.

“ _Jjong…_ ”

A breathy moan echoed against the burning skin of his shoulder and the way Key shivered against his back at the bruising stroke to his neglected need was so sexy Jonghyun couldn’t help but let his eyelids flutter down, his long eyelashes heavy and moist as they glued to the upper part of his flushed cheeks. He didn’t care whatever punishment it might earn him as he just let himself bask in the sound, the smell and the feeling of his lover finally against him; heavy, warm and breathing, all of it so heartwarmingly familiar and safe.

God, he really had missed him so much…

Luckily for his quickly waning mental health Key seemed to take mercy on him then, finally, as those slender fingers once again stroked all the way from the wide base of his throbbing cock and up to the angry red head, that impish thumb pad flicking over the sensitive slit just once before it moved down to just below the ridge. It stayed there to smear whitish precum and Jonghyun couldn’t help but buckle and moan heatedly against the comforting darkness of his eyelids - it was that thing that the petite blonde did that no one else did. It was his permission to come - it was the _demand_ that he did.

“ _Oh…_ ”

Key quickly located the little riddling vein which for some reason was even more sensitive than the rest, the one running just beneath the velvety head, inside the ridge, and slender fingers wrapped tightly around Jonghyun’s precum-slicked hardness while Key massaged the little pleasure button with the very tip of his thumb. He pressed against it, dipped into it, while the other hand, the one that had been wrapped firmly around Jonghyun’s shapely thigh since the beginning of it all, to hold him in place, slid up to palm and massage his tight balls with just the perfect amount of roughness for it to be absolute pure pleasure.

“ _Oh… God…_ ”

And that was really all it took for Jonghyun to finally push over the edge. He let out an embarrassingly loud, keening moan when his straining body was racked with a bout of sudden twitches both painful and toe-curling pleasurable at the same time, and his entire being stilled in the most awkward of ways in the milliseconds it took for that glorious heat pooling in his core to finally fluctuate and break loose of its restraints. White ribbons of salt erupted from the slit of his jerking cock half a second later and laced prettily over the ceramic bathroom sink; ribbon after ribbon, moan after moan, his entire body trembling so violently beneath the onslaught of white pleasure that it was amazing he stayed upright at all.

“ _K-kibum… oh God, Kibum…_ ”

Jonghyun’s mind blackened with the glorious debauchery of it all and Key just kept milking the secret little pleasure spot for all its worth before he moved back to stroking the impressive length, only slower this time, softer. All teasing was wiped from the taller blonde’s touch now, as he lovingly lulled Jonghyun through the fall from fluffy white cloud of pleasure to fluffy white cloud of pleasure, shielding his fall back down to Earth with softness and warmth. _God..._ The small room quickly turned quiet except for his heavy breathing, and a drunken smile of incredulous happiness tugged up the corners of his plush, parted lips when he felt the other man’s burning forehead rest down against the nape of his neck uncomfortably heavy and hot.

They stayed like that for a long while, Jonghyun panting and moaning under his breath as Key just stroked him through his orgasm until the touch became too much and he couldn’t help but whimper at the overstimulation. Then the hand left his throbbing flesh and wrapped around his taut stomach instead, where the fabric of his tank top had been bunched up earlier, sticky precum smearing the touch though the smaller blonde really couldn’t have cared less. Heck, a gaping hole could open up in the tiled ground and swallow them whole and he still wouldn’t have cared…

All Jonghyun really cared about at that moment was the delicious aftermath of his much-needed release, the way Key held him so close as if he was afraid he would somehow vanish again, and the fact that they were, by some unbelievable miracle, alone. They had been apart for so long and so much had happened… so many things had changed, and so many things had stayed the same… There was so much Jonghyun wanted to say before the others came home and their chances of being alone again in the near future would reduce to slim to none, so many things he needed Key to hear and know, and he was fighting to regain enough breath and composure to actually form the needed coherent sentences.

Before that could happen though, a soft melody – a remix of the newest 2NE1 song if he wasn’t mistaken - broke through the warm, comfortable silence and Jonghyun near whimpered when Key pushed off his back in the next second and drew away. He opened his swimming eyes and, once he was able to focus beyond the soft blur of aftermath pleasure, looked at the taller blonde over his shoulder in the mirror as Key fished out his cellphone from deep inside his pants pocket. He wrinkled his nose cutely as he balanced the phone in his left hand – his right one soiled in pasty cum after all - before swiping across the screen and bringing it to his silver-threaded ear.

“Hey… Yeah, he’s here… I dunno, unpacking his stuff I think?… Sure… A cake? Why -- you want to have a party for him..? - Is that what you get for being a dumb shit and wrecking your car…?”

Key smirked and winked at him in the reflection at the harsh, teasing words, though it was obvious from the soft trace of hurt flickering across his pristine features when he mentioned the accident – even as he was obviously trying to hide it beneath that annoying smug smirk of his - that he wasn’t just horsing around. He meant it.

Of course he meant it.

Jonghyun smiled weakly in return; he knew how bad he had hurt his boyfriend with the little stunt he had pulled (however much he hadn’t been to blame), how scared he had made him, and he had felt the slight alienation in his touch when Key had pounced on him earlier all too clearly, the soft hesitation in his kisses no matter how passionate and insistent they had been…

“Okay, okay… Yes… Yes, I’ll bake it, Taemin-ah, don’t worry… Yes… Just bring home icing sugar and chocolate… Yup, okay, see you in twenty. Okay, bye.”

Key hung up and sighed theatrically deeply as he stuffed the little device decorated with a sea of glinting pink diamonds back into his pocket. Then he stepped to the side and reached for one of the clean towels Jonghyun had been in the midst of unpacking to dry off his soiled hand, white cum smearing against the black surface and soft scent of detergent.

“I guess we have a party to prepare for,” the taller blonde said with mock-exasperation pitching his voice and he laughed that annoyingly obnoxious laughter that at once made your skin crawl and at the same time made you want to smile and laugh yourself because it was just so damn cute. Then he slapped Jonghyun’s ass in the corniest way, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at him in the mirror.

“I gotta go make a cake.”

Jonghyun turned around silently, his arms and legs completely jellified and wobbly, and he leaned against the sink – on the left side of the thick cum still lacing over the ceramic surface – as he didn’t trust his limbs to carry him right now. Key’s feline eyes were still blown when they looked into his, but the lust-heated expression on his face had softened – they had long ago learned that it would rarely be possible to get both of them off at the same time after all, unless they had time for more than a quick blow or handjob. And those times were even rarer.

“I’m sorry…”

The words left him before Jonghyun realized what he was saying, the simple sentence the only intelligible thing found in the swirl of the millions of thoughts and feelings he wanted to share with his lover. It was the embodiment of all he wanted to say after all – how sorry he was for all the pain he had caused him… He had said it so many times over the last few weeks, again and again, to everyone and anyone; friends, family, managers, the press, the fans… again and again apologizing and begging forgiveness but… he might have told Key as part of the rest of SHINee, but he hadn’t had the chance to tell him as his boyfriend. They hadn’t been alone long enough for him to actually say it to the only person that really mattered when it came down to it…

Key just smiled a small smile and shrugged nonchalantly as if to say he had nothing to be sorry about, as if he didn’t really understand what the other man meant. Then he leaned in to peck Jonghyun’s rosy cheek, the press of his kiss-swollen lips heartwarmingly familiar and soft against his flushed skin, but Jonghyun knew from the look in those dark eyes that the feline blonde wasn’t taking his apology to heart.

“Kibum…”

Jonghyun grabbed one of the other man’s delicate wrists when Key made to pull away and head for the door and his fingers tightened around it, giving it a gentle tug to pull him back. Key turned and looked at him with soft surprise on his angelic features, first down at Jonghyun’s hand and then up into his eyes, his blonde-dyed eyebrows knitting to a deep questioning crease over his smooth forehead.

“I really am sorry. For everything…”

Jonghyun didn’t know what else he could possibly say – even if they had all the time in the world right now, what else could he say? He had thought about it a lot during all those lonely nights at the hospital, over and over again setting up what he wanted to say to Key point for point in his mind, but right now… looking into those dark feline eyes that had always held the most uncanny ability to look right through him and read him like an open book… those eyes that were looking at him differently now, just a little, like they really couldn’t trust him to stay… What could he possibly say to make up for --

“ _Ah--!_ ”

A loud girlish yelp tore off Jonghyun’s moan-dried lips in the next second when Key yanked his hand out of his grip and, with uncanny ninja speed, punched him right on the bicep with a small but ironclad fist. Key might look feminine and delicate but there was absolutely nothing girly about the way he hit; the sharp pain broke through Jonghyun’s little reverie of aftermath pleasure and made adrenaline flood his system all over again as his other hand moved up to instinctively protect the, now, pulsating, bruised area. Before he could question the other man though, in what would surely have been a femininely high-pitched voice of utter indignation and pain, he realized that those eyes never flickering from his were filling with tears to the point where dark walnut blurred into white in the most devastatingly beautiful way.

But… Key never cried off stage…

“ _Shut up, you idiot…_ ” Key murmured in a voice so soft and small it was barely audible over Jonghyun’s – for something completely different now – harsh breathing and he wrapped his small hands around Jonghyun’s neck. Slender fingers buried in the back of his newly bleached hair and long before the sharp pain in his bicep had subsided those plush, heart-shaped lips were pressed against his again, instantly molding and melting against him in the most familiar of ways.

It was a soft kiss, closed-mouthed and but a deep press of lips really, but it was sweeter than any touch they had shared since Jonghyun had returned to the dorms about an hour ago. It was the first kiss in weeks and weeks that didn’t feel hesitant or different from before, the first time that Key truly melted into his body without holding back. It was the first time since the accident that Jonghyun wasn’t afraid the other man would draw away from him if he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

When they broke apart many moments later they just stayed like that, Jonghyun leaned against the counter and Key leaned against him, in his arms, neither of them saying anything as they just shared one warm breath between their slightly parted lips. They were so close the other was but a beautiful blur, and for the first time in weeks it truly felt like everything would be alright again, like nothing had to change between them.

“Jjong, I…” Key trailed off as he drew back just a little more, creating enough distance between them so that they were actually able to look at each other, “I…”

Those angelic alabaster features were suddenly flushed to a pretty pink hue of shyness and those feline eyes that always held such superior smugness were now flickering, looking everywhere but into his eyes. It was so damn cute Jonghyun had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh – because the worst thing in the world you could ever do was to laugh at Key Kibum. If you valued your life – and certain private (and rather vital) parts of your body – you just did _not_ do that.

“You better... clean this up…” Key murmured after a long pause, a heavy pout now painting his pretty lips that seemed more directed at himself for not being able to say what he wanted to say than at Jonghyun and the mess they had made. Then the effeminate blonde drew away, out of those muscled arms that were riddled with more muscles than his entire body combined, but he had barely taken a full step back before Jonghyun just couldn’t hold it in any longer – blame it on his orgasm-reduced self-control – and he laughed out so loud and obnoxiously he knew that in that moment he was no better than Key. He just couldn’t… he really just…

Oh God, Key was so damn cute…

“ _I… I love you too, Kibummie…_ ” Jonghyun hiccupped through tears of amusement when he was finally able to somewhat catch his breath, the outraged look that had painted Key’s features throughout his little giggle fit not in any way helping him recover, and he made the mistake of moving the shielding hand off his hurt bicep to wipe a few of the glinting tears from the corner of his eye.

Before he could let out one more melodic sound of amusement that rock-hard fist collided with his bicep once again, hitting the sore spot from before right on, and this time a scream actually tore from Jonghyun’s ruddy lips when the shock of pain momentarily fried his entire system and made his view whiten. Then Key turned around with an indignant huff – though not before Jonghyun saw the incredulous shyness that curled his smile – and stomped out of the small bathroom mumbling a string of curses so atrocious no one in the world would ever believe they could come from such beautiful lips.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

Jonghyun massaged his poor, battered arm, the pain so pulsating and deep he was sure his arm would be useless for a few days (and he would definitely have to wear long-sleeved T-shirts to hide the black bruise already forming), and yet he couldn’t help but smile widely like the lolling idiot his attacker so often named him. He could still hear his name being loudly damned to the far end of a field amidst sounds of cupboards opening and utensils being placed on the marble surface of the kitchen counter with mock-angry force, and his heart sang with happiness. He pushed around and watched his own reflection in the mirror; his white hair was damp and in complete disarray, his skin covered by a disgusting thick oily sheen of passion-sweat and his bicep was already painted with a deep crimson blotch that was very obviously the imprint of a fist...

Momentarily ignoring the pasty cum still trickling down the sink and onto the wooden doors of the cabinets beneath it in thick, white droplets Jonghyun just stuffed himself back into the skinny jeans which had only been pulled down his hips just enough to free him. Then he smiled happily to himself and moved Minho's toothbrush back into the yellow cup with a soft sigh. It was good to be home.


End file.
